Powder Wars
Powder Wars is a very popular game played by the Fawncay. It's "counterpart" to the non-Fawncay gaming community is called "Halo Wars". Fawncay Terminology In order for "Halo Wars" to become "Powder Wars", it must be played by the Fawncay and involve using these terms: (Normal Word = Fawncayology Word) Common Terms Supply Crates/Resources = Tea Crates Cyclops = Shrek-in-a-Suits Warehouse = Bearhouse Grizzly = Shmizzly Resources/Supplies = Powder Age of Doubt = Age of Pout Age of Reclamation = Age of Preclamation Warthog = Farthog Hornet = Ho' Net ODST = Ho' DST Flamethrowers: Poop squads OR Photographers (flashbangs) Scorpion = Florpion Wraith = Praith Ghost = Most Banshee = Planshee Vampire = Shmampire Elite = Shmeelite Grunt = Prunt Hunters = Punters (Upgrades: Hunter Bonded Shield: Shin guards; Spirit Bond: Extra day of practice; Assault Beam = Infinite Soccer balls) Vulture = Culture Chopper = Plopper Protector Plant (Labyrinth map) = Wal-Mart Elephant = Smellephant Pelican = Smellican Jackals = Jackasses Locusts = Hocusts Fawncay Characters Although the Fawncay can play as whoever they want (normally), the following are their favorite/assigned characters: Brute Chieftain = Charles Prophet of Regret = Milady Arbiter = The Royal Fool Sergeant Forge = Alberto del Gordo (If not used by Alberto del Gordo, he is normally referred to as Sgt. Porge) Captain Cutter = The Village Leader (If not used by The Village Leader, he is normally referred to as Captain Putter) Professor Anders = "Fawncay Guest" (Referred to as Colonel Sanders) Leader Powers The following are always used as terms, whether the Fawncay use them or not. MAC Blast = Old MACdonald, MAC & Cheese Character Involvement: Captain Putter's golfing spree (Captain Putter can launch golf balls from his ship). Cryo Bomb = (No other name) Character Invovlement: $HR3K eating 3 gallons of mint ice cream, then getting a workout by walking back to his chair, he breathes very hard on the map, freezing stuff. Carpet Bomb = (No other name) Character Involvment: The Carpenter (A carpenter who makes chairs/tables, customers are complaining and crying about their chairs, the Carpenter gets mad and bombs them) Godly Units/Fawncay Units: Godly Units are units with 13 stars; Super Units (Grizzly, Hawk) have 14 stars. Godly Cobra = Charles' SUV Godly Grizzly = Milady's SUV Alberto del Gordo's Cartel = At least 5 Farthogs, 3 Shreks-in-a-Suits, 2 Ho'Nets, and 5 Cobras. (Can have different, but these are just the average.) The Village Leader's Village = All infantry (Mostly Ho'DST'S, but can also include Photographers and Fartans. Don Juan's Rage = Smellephants... Spelephants everywhere. (also some vultures, but who cares about them) Fawncay Terms for Events When in the course of human certain events, the Fawncay will use these specific terms. Souvenir = Piece of a building/unit that a Shrek-in-a-Suit has not yet thrown; walks around while carrying it. Bug Spray = When a Fartan is jacking a vehicle and you use Wolverines and volley it off (can also be used on Honor Guards and The Royal Fool and Charles) Playing Volleyball = When you volley (special unit ability) anything Playing Airball = When you barrage (special unit ability) something Disruption Bomb = Therapy (stopping Arbiter's Rage) Sending an enemy back to the Stone Age = Destroying their Temple/Reactors Stone Age = 1st tech Middle Ages = 2nd tech Iron Age = 3rd tech Modern Age = 4th tech Post-Modern Age = 5th+ tech Picking up all the change = Collecting tea crates Fawncay Armies Often, the Fawncay will create these specific types of armies as a sort of "Last Stand" or in order to get revenge on another player. Guards of Honor: 50 Honor Guards Boys Who Cry: 50 Mosts Boys Who WEEP: 25 Mosts, each with Offensive Protectors Bikini Bottom Bad Boys: 25 Ploppers The Anti-Village: All Prunts Cave Johnson's Army: Praiths Disciples: Milady's Hocusts Planshee Obsession: When an MLG computer makes all Banshees while rushing. Also used to quell AK47Y0U's dumbassery in the form of SPAMMING THEM ON HIS PREACTORS :) Fawncay Quotations These quotations are used by the Fawncay fairly often in certain cases. "GET OUT OF THERE SPONGEBOB" = The rare event that your Godly units almost ragequit (dies) and you transport it back to your base. "Have I ever told you how photogenic you are?" = What Photographers say when they take a picture (use a flashbang) "My calculations conclude that...NERRRRRRRRRRD!!" = How Forge interrupts Anders on the Dome of Light mission. "We caught one ship with its pants down" = Cutscene before Arcadia City "Hey, how's your day been, maybe you would like to talk about it" = When you attack enemies or drop a disruption bomb on the Arbiter when he's raging. "Let's talk about our feelings...TOO EMOTIONAL!" = When your unit (overpowered) destroys another unit (underpowered). "You're in quite a pickle there." = When you are being attacked and might be defeated. "HEY YOU! CATCH!" = When Shreks-in-a-Suits throw something at a shmapire/planshee. "GET 'EM KIDS!" = When The Village Leader is sending his Village to attack. :"RAGE RAGE COMICS" = When someone is playing as the Royal Fool and using his leader power. Fawncay Songs Sometimes, the Fawncay deem it necessary to play the following songs during certain events. Ghetto Song = When you have a hologram of a Godly Cobra/Grizzly (the only real godly cobras/grizzlies are made by Milady and Charles) Fawncay Battle Song = When a large-scale battle occurs (whole armies, not single units) Fawncay Suspense Song = When your army is traveling toward enemy base Mourning Song = When a member of The Fawncay Council leaves the game. Fun Facts *Only The Village Monkey has never played it. He is too "cool" for console games. *Is hated by that NURD for reasons unknown, probably bad mechanics or not being able to make Scarabs.